Short Yaoi Stories 1 - Solid Snake x James Bond
by RaphSieg007
Summary: Yep, I'm writing a few of these at the moment, and here is the first one. I don't know what inspired me to write about this pairing, but oh well. I hope it turned out OK. Summary: Snake goes on a new mission at the request of Hal and Raph, but this time, he's not alone.


Title: Short Yaoi Stories - #1 (Solid Snake x James Bond)  
Series: Crossover - _Metal Gear Solid_ and _James Bond 007_ with a few references to the film _Get Smart_, and minor references to _MGS3: Snake Eater_ and _X-Men Origins_.  
Rating: M  
Requested by: No-one.  
Written by: RaphSieg007  
Pairing(s): Solid Snake (David) and James Bond.  
Set: Snake - In between _Metal Gear Solid_ and the Tanker chapter of _Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty_  
Bond - Between _Quantom of Solace_ and _Skyfall_.  
Summary: Hal and Raph have requested that Snake complete a certain mission - with a certain man, which Snake is not happy about.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

_Why?_ thought Snake. _Why do I have to work with James Bond of all people? They could've put me on a mission with some hot girl, but no, they pair me up with James fuckin' Bond. Terrific._  
Snake was not happy. As a personal wish from both Hal and Raph, he couldn't exactly have turned down this mission; Raph worshipped him as a 'hero', and Hal... was just Hal. If anyone else had asked Snake to sneak into a heavily guarded mansion, during a party, to retrieve information about a new Metal Gear - WITH JAMES BOND - then he would've turned it down straight away, but with Hal and Raph, it was different. Especially since he lived with them and would have to put up with their bitchiness and foul moods had he refused.  
So now he was stuck in this predicament. An infiltration mission. With another man. Yippee.  
Snake paced up and down the corridor of the building where he and Bond were supposed to meet, grumbling to himself. He had just paced to the end of the hallway for the eleventh time when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, and sure enough, there was Bond.  
After a quick glance around, Bond spoke. "Say the password. Who are the Patriots?"  
"La li lu le lo," Snake replied, rolling his eyes.  
"OK, good." Bond stopped for a split second to take a proper look at the man who would be his partner for this mission. Shoulder-length brown hair with a grey bandana around his head, bluey-grey Sneaking Suit - skin-tight, too - and a SOCOM pistol in the holster on his leg.  
Bond also found himself taking notice of - and admiring - Snake's body too. Then he realized that Snake was talking to him.  
"Hey! Are you deaf?"  
Bond shook his head. "No, I can hear you just fine. I was just thinking about something. What was it you said?"  
"I said 'what's the name of the guy whose house we're sneaking into?'" Snake repeated, annoyed.  
"His name is Ladislas Krstic," Bond informed him. "And he lives in Russia."  
"Okay, whatever."  
Bond looked at Snake questioningly. "I hear you were reluctant to accept this mission." Snake shrugged.  
"As long as I make it back in one piece, I don't care."  
"Don't worry," Bond smirked. "I'll make sure you do."

The plane was still a few hours away from the drop zone, so Snake decided to get a bit of shut-eye. It proved to be difficult, though, with some guy called Logan complaining about how if humans were meant to fly, they'd grow wings and some kid screaming at the other end of the plane.  
He must have managed to fall asleep after all though, since Bond was now shaking him and whispering that they were almost over the drop zone.  
"You know what to do, right?" the Brit asked him. Snake nodded, rolling his eyes (again) and got up from his seat, clumsily falling on top of Bond since he was still half asleep. He apologized to Bond, who just smiled, and made his way down the aisle to the toilet, which was thankfully unoccupied.  
When he got in, he locked the door and looked just below the mirror for the little switch he had to turn. He found it and turned it, and the wall next to him opened up to reveal two parachutes. Snake put one on and tried to remember what is was he had to do next. Something to do with the smoke alarm, right?  
He figured it out when he opened up the smoke alarm and saw the 'eject' button. Bracing himself, he pressed the button and dropped through the trapdoor on the floor.  
xXx  
Bond was lost in his thoughts, most of them about his new partner - although why he was thinking about Snake, he couldn't figure out - when he saw the 'occupied' sign on the lavatory door change to an 'unoccupied' sign. He got up, went into the cubicle and did everything Snake had done about a minute earlier.  
When he dropped, he caught sight of Snake not far below him and turned his body downwards, giving him more speed and allowing him to catch up to his partner.  
It would've made Snake jump, if not for the fact that he was falling from a place, when he felt someone grab him from behind.  
"Did you miss me?" Bond shouted above the roar of the air whooshing past him.  
Snake growled and did answer, and Bond chuckled to himself.  
And then something hit him. Not literally, of course.  
Bond realized something. The reason why when he first saw Snake, all he did was think about what a great body he had; the reason why he couldn't stop thinking about Snake when they were on the plane, and most of all, the reason why whenever he was close to Snake, he wanted to stay there. And it all boiled down to one thing: James Bond was in love. With another man.  
Love was something he'd never really experienced before, even with Vespa. He'd felt a strong affection for her, but he'd never been **in love** with her.  
As soon as he'd seen Snake, however, he had felt something deep inside him which would probably be as close as someone like Bond could get to love. All he wished now is that Snake felt the same way, but there's no way he would, right? Snake was a guy who didn't look like he could fall in love with another man in the first place, let alone someone he'd only met a few hours ago.  
And as Bond was having these thoughts, he wasn't realizing that it was time to deploy his parachute.  
After deploying his own, Snake saw that Bond needed to deploy it soon or he'd hit the ground too fast and be dead.  
"Hey, Bond!" he yelled. "Wake up, you idiot! Deploy your parachute already!" When Bond didn't do anything, Snake grabbed Bond's arm and reached for the string on the parachute. He pulled it, and as they both landed next to a haystack, he angrily slapped Bond in the face, causing the Brit to fall over.  
Bond broke out of his thoughts and looked at Snake.  
"What did you do that for?" he asked, adopting the same expression you'd find on a puppy that's just been kicked. He looked so silly that Snake almost laughed, until he remembered why he was angry.  
"You weren't deploying your parachute, which was putting your life at risk, and I can't exactly finish this mission with a corpse as a partner, you idiot!" Snake yelled, roughly grabbing Bond, who had stood up now, by the shoulders and shaking him.  
Then Snake got a big shock.  
As he continued to insult Bond and criticize him, the Englishman leaned towards him and pecked him on the lips. Snake stopped dead and Bond chuckled.  
"Ah, so that's how to shut you up when you go off on a rant!" he teased, enjoying the mixture of confusion and shock he could see in the Yank's face.  
"What the hell?!" Snake shouted, but he was quickly silenced again, because Bond took this oppurtunity to kiss him again, only this time, his lips did not leave Snake's. Snake was even more shocked now, and more so when he felt Bond's tongue brush against his lips, seeking entrance. Snake stubbornly kept his lips shut. He wasn't going to let this man have his way with him. Bond smirked as he began stroking Snake's lower thigh with one of his hands, which got him the barely-but-still-audible moan he wanted from the American. Using Snake's moment of weakness to his advantage, Bond let his tongue delve into Snake's mouth, exploring it as fully as he could.  
Snake was angered by this, and considered biting the Brit's tongue, but something told him not to, so instead, he let Bond's tongue roam around his mouth, hating himself for giving in.  
Bond smiled to himself as he felt Snake's resistance weaken, and he broke the kiss suddenly and pushed Snake onto the floor, up against the haystack next to them.  
Before Snake had any time to protest, Bond was on top of him and kissing him again. All the while, Bond's hand slowly crept further up Snake's thigh, stroking it gently, until it reached his half-hard cock.  
Snake moaned into the kiss as the Brit began stroking his dick through his trousers.  
"I thought you didn't want this, Snakey-boy!" Bond teased, breaking away from the kiss again. "But then this..." he paused, lightly grabbing Snake's cock "...seems to be feeling differently!" He smirked as he resumed his stroking, and Snake responded by letting out another moan.  
Enjoying Snake's reaction, Bond stopped stroking, receiving a whine of protest from his partner, and unzipped the trousers of Snake's Sneaking Suit.  
Snake widened his eyes as Bond did this, but made no move to stop him.  
As Bond got Snake's trousers and pants down - a little awkwardly since they were on the floor - he unzipped and unbuttoned his own trousers. He caught Snake in another kiss as he yanked down his pants and trousers and, wanting to hear Snake moan again, ground against him, enjoying the friction it caused on his own hard dick. Snake gasped into the kiss, and Bond did the same thing again, only creating more friction this time and lowering Snake to the ground so that he was lying down on the floor instead of his back being against the haystack. Unable to contain himself, Snake moaned loudly as Bond broke the kiss to spit on his hand. Cursing spontaneity under his breath, he rubbed his spit on his dick, and leant down to whisper in Snake's ear.  
"This may hurt," he warned. Snake just smirked.  
"Bring it on, Bond."  
Bond slid his dick into Snake's entrance, causing the American to gasp lightly in a mixture of pain and pleasure.  
After a few seconds, Snake grunted, indicating that he wanted Bond to keep going.  
Bond started thrusting, and Snake moaned loudly and began stroking himself in time with the Brit's thrusts.  
It wasn't long before Bond hit the one spot inside Snake that could cause the most pleasure, and American begged Bond to keep thrusting into that spot. It didn't take much longer before Snake reached his climax, moaning Bond's name as he did.  
Bond followed suit a few seconds later, moaning Snake's name as he came inside the American.  
They both stayed still for a few seconds, and then James pulled out of Snake and lay down next to him. "I love you, Snake," he said gently.  
Snake smiled lightly and whispered "David."  
"What was that?" James asked.  
Snake cleared his throat and said it louder. "David. My name is David."  
"OK, David," James chuckled.  
Then they heard an angry cry from behind them. They both sat up, pulling up their boxers and trousers as they did, and there was a furious Russian man yelling at them. James and David looked at each other and both said the same thing.  
"Oh, shit."

~THE END~


End file.
